Taking In The Stray
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine abandoned in a box and takes him home. He doesn't expect to love the silly puppy, doesn't even realise it, until Blaine has an accident.


**Title:** Taking In The Stray  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,259  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt finds Blaine abandoned in a box and takes him home. He doesn't expect to love the silly puppy, doesn't even realise it, until Blaine has an accident.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Slight angst and gratuitous fluff caused by kitty!Kurt and puppy!Blaine.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't remember when he first met Kurt but Kurt did. Kurt was older and had found Blaine on one of his nightly prowls through the streets. Blaine had been in a box, whimpering from cold and so small and young his eyes were still closed. At first, Kurt had been wary because he smelled different and it wasn't his job to protect strays. But something about Blaine being so tiny and weak had led him to biting Blaine by the fleshy scruff of his neck and walking back home with Blaine swinging between his teeth.<p>

He'd gotten home fine, entering through the cat flap in the back door and flicking his tail at how much warmer it was inside, then headed for his basket. It was late, the rooms were dark, his owners had gone to bed. He padded into the basket and dumped Blaine, staring down at the shivering pup with bewilderment. Now what? Blaine wiggled closer, nosing at one of Kurt's paws. Blinking, Kurt laid down and curled up around Blaine's tiny body, licking, licking, licking, even as Blaine whined in protest. But the whines quietened as he warmed up, feeling heavy with sleep and security, until he'd drifted off while Kurt sucked his ear.

* * *

><p>Burt hadn't been impressed by the mystery pup that appeared overnight in his cat's basket, but Carole had cooed over how small the puppy was, how young he looked, how Kurt must have gone into protective mode and brought the stray home. With a relenting sigh, Burt agreed the pup could stay and would be Carole's responsibility, as Kurt was <em>his<em>cat. Carole had easily agreed, adding things a young puppy needed to her grocery list.

When Kurt had woken the next morning with a meow and a stretch, Burt had rubbed the top of his head and he couldn't help but purr. Blaine woke at the noise, snuggling instinctively closer to the warmth of Kurt's body until a big hand stroked his back and he helped in surprise and fear.

'Shh, it's okay. It's just Master showing his love for you,' Kurt soothed, licking Blaine's ear until he relaxed again.

Burt gave a final scratch to behind Kurt's ears before leaving for work. Carole fussed a little, coaxing Blaine into drinking some warm milk while Kurt placed his paw on Blaine's back and watched his tiny mouth suckling from the bottle. With a full stomach, Blaine was once again sleepy and nuzzled under Kurt's paw until he fell asleep again. Kurt shut his eyes to block out Mistress' fond look, and soon found himself drifting asleep too.

* * *

><p>Kurt batted the piece of toast across the floor, pouncing on it before flicking it away and chasing after it.<p>

'God, you're easily amused,' Blaine yawned from the basket he shared with Kurt, watching him jumping around the lounge room.

'It's _fun_," Kurt said, biting the toast and hopping onto the coffee table, tail twitching with delight.

'You'll get in trouble up there. You know Master doesn't like it,' Blaine mumbled, nosing at his blanket and closing his eyes.

'Master's not home,' Kurt purred, licking his paw and sticking it to the shiny magazines on the coffee table.

"Kurt!"

He yelped and fell off the coffee table, taking the magazine with him and ripping the cover.

"What has Burt told you about climbing on the furniture?" Carole scolded, returning the magazine to the pile and scratching Kurt's ear. He shot a look at Blaine and preened under the attention, winding through Mistress' legs.

'Kurt, I wanna snuggle,' Blaine whined, interrupting the attention Kurt was getting from Carole.

"Aww, do you want a pat too?" Carole smiled, crouching in front of the basket and scratching Blaine's back.

Kurt yowled with frustration and pushed himself under Mistress' hand, away from Blaine's curly fur.

'You're so insatiably jealous,' Blaine muttered, snuffling at Kurt's fur and biting his leg lightly to pull Kurt close.

'She just likes me better,' Kurt said, purring happily as he curled up under Blaine's front leg.

'I like you better than both of them combined,' Blaine nuzzled. Kurt purred louder and Blaine smiled lazily.

* * *

><p>While Blaine frolicked on the front grass and Kurt wove among the flowers, Carole pulled out weeds and Burt steered the lawn mower around Blaine.<p>

'Blaine, you're annoying Master,' Kurt frowned, batting at a big pink flower and then howling with pain when the pad of his paw was pierced by a spiky thorn he hadn't noticed before.

Blaine raced over and started anxiously sniffing Kurt. 'What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong?'

Kurt licked at his paw desperately, pain throbbing up his leg as Blaine fussed over him.

"Did you injure yourself on the roses, Kurt?" Carole said, scooping Kurt into her arms and checking his foot. "It's even bleeding. You poor dear. Come on and I'll clean it up for you." She petted Kurt's neck as she carried him inside and Blaine watched with desperately sad eyes hoping Kurt was going to be okay.

When Kurt took a while to come back with Mistress, he started trotting towards the path and peed on the letterbox again when his scent was rather faint. Two children went by on bicycles and he barked excitedly, chasing after them as they laughed until there was an awful screeching and a bang and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Kurt's contented purrs after Carole lightly bandaged his paw were swiftly cut short when Master came running in with Blaine's body in his arms. He sprang towards Burt and wailed fearfully at Blaine, while Carole ran around the house to find her keys.<p>

'Blaine? _Blaine_?' Kurt screeched, scratching at Burt's leg.

"Not_ now_, Kurt," Burt said firmly, pushing him away with his foot as he wrapped Blaine in a towel and disappeared out the door with Carole. Kurt sprinted out his cat flap, trying to keep up with the car but it was too hard because the car was too fast. He curled up on the path by the letterbox, howling Blaine's name until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>Everything felt fuzzy and he was in so much <em>pain<em>when he woke up. He blinked his eyes open, a soft whine in the back of his throat when he could see Kurt's blurry fur.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked as he poked his head up, voice scratchy from crying earlier. 'You came back!'

'I'm sorry,' Blaine whimpered, snuffling Kurt sadly. 'I know I'm not meant to chase after the people on the wheels. I know I'm not meant to play on the road.'

'I was so scared,' Kurt mewled, licking at Blaine's muzzle. 'You were gone and you weren't moving when Master brought you in and they didn't take me too and-'

'Shhh,' Blaine murmured, throwing a good leg over Kurt and shifting their bodies together. 'I just have this awful thing on my back leg but I'm okay. It's just a little sore. I'm okay.'

Kurt's tears fell amongst Blaine's fur as he repeatedly sniffed and licked all over Blaine like he had when he'd first taken Blaine in. 'I love you. I don't want to be without you. Never ever.'

Blaine smiled serenely and licked over Kurt's face sloppily. 'I love you too.'

Kurt purred and sucked on Blaine's ear like he had when Blaine was a puppy, body tangled with Blaine's. 'No more playing on the roads,' Kurt said firmly.

'Promise,' Blaine mumbled, calmed and soothed by Kurt's love until his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was in Tinychat last night/this morning (because it was like, five am) and one of the girls mentioned her cat licking her face, and then licking her dog's face, and I started making jokes about how it was Kurt and he was trying to find out if Blaine tasted like grilled cheese because the cat had previously tried stealing Jordyn's grilled cheese and she flailed so hard that I delved into trying puppykitty Klaine. I hope it was cute enough!


End file.
